This invention relates to a single coil, two operator controller, and in particular to a single coil, two operator controller for gas valves, and gas valves incorporating such a controller.
There are a number of instances where it is desirable to simultaneously operate two devices. For example, operating the main valve and the redundant value in a conventional gas valve. This is most commonly achieved by simultaneously operating two controllers, for example, two solenoids. Even if it were possible to operate the members with a single coil, the size and expense of a single coil to operate two operators would result in little, if any, savings.